Fairy Tale
by Onedirectioninfection64
Summary: Lucy proved she loves Natsu in episode50, but denies it herself. Now watch her as she realizes the meant to be couple gets caught in a hurricane of misfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stood in front of the mirror. She had curled her blond hair into amazing spirals that fell onto her shoulders. She had a black dress with a white hem and a little neutral colored purse. She flung the key into the air "cancer return" and swiftly caught it as cancer left. Lucy struck a pose and laughed as she walked out the door. And then heading towards the guild.

She barged through the doors of the small guild and grabbed one of her hidden novels lying around in Levy's drawers at the library. And then just walked out. She blushed as Wendy asked where she was going dressed like that. She hadn't told any one but she was trying to charm her way into getting an old book.

"Oh no where" she responded and headed out the door before more questions were asked. Then Lucy stopped by her house to drop off her keys, whip, and novel,and set out the doors. She strutted down the street balancing her arms near the river. Be careful lucy it's dangerous a fisher man had called but lucy just smiled and continued. She skidded to a stop at the cafe. And walked in, she sat down next to a guy by the name Louis who had a laptop strapped to him.

As time passed Lucy charmed her way into the ancient book and gladly left afterwards. She again balanced on the ledge next to her as she lost her balance and swerved into the Icy water, with this time no Natsu to catch her. She lied there floating along the stream no matter how hard she had tried swim against the current.

Natsu! Natsu! She yelled because he was normally there to save her. Then had remembered what happened the day before. It was one of the biggest things that had happened in Fairy Tail after the magic games. Cana had not thought and gave Lucy alcohol. And well it ended up with Natsu petting her like a cat again.

But this time to be even more funny somebody had given Natsu a little spiked water that he drank as Lucy was crawling towards him. And aperently when Natsu has alcohol he imefisntly falls in love with Lucy also. If hasn't lasted very long but with everyone's giggles and only the small amount of alcohol natsu had he snapped out of it.

The worst part for Natsu was he snapped out of it in the middle of a kiss and pushed Lucy back. When Lucy came back to her senses she had no idea what had happened. But the girls didn't let it stay that way. She blushed as secretly the girls told her about the kiss. And we'll Natsu has been keeping his distance since. But just as Lucy grew tired from the waves at which the memory gave out and she came back to reality. She hit a piece of land near the outskirts of Magnolia.

Or Lucy thought... how long had her memory lasted? Hours? Well this was no time to think about that as her keys and whip were at home and nobody in sight to be found. It grew pitch black and Lucy shed tears as she tried to seek comfort from the small patch of sand she laid on. Guess somebody will have to find me she whimpered to herself. And hopefully Natsu will get over the drunken accident...to save me like he always does, in the end


	2. Lucy isnt a game

MEANWHILE IN MAGNOLIA  
Natsu POV  
I can't believe I did that! Why was I being soo stupid, I mean we are on a team. And she is way out of my league. What am I saying? Of course it was just the alcohol that made us act like that, uhhhh I will just go talk to her. Happy wake up. And Natsu waits for Happy then they set off for Lucy's ! Look I'm really sorry... Lucy?  
Normal POV  
then Natsu and Happy searched for her at the guild but they all said she had gotten dressed for something and she hasn't showed up since. Juvia smiled and thought to herself "Gray-Samma" all to myself! While naturally Natsu was ready to go get her Erza was also worried and had already taken up her big wagon packed with play items, and necessities. While Gray knee they were over reacting he went along. It was quiet from that point when they were walking calling her name.  
BACK TO LUCY  
Lucy POV  
Natsu? Natsu? I groaned as I was just dying for sorry, I knew I was talking out loud to no one but I had to get something off my chest. Not all of it was the Alcohol. I was indeed far by normal when we had locked lips. But it just felt so warm. So I pretended to be drunk still after the kiss. By this time I was confessing outloud and was crying.

I...I...I love you Natsu! And yet I knew he had loved Lisanna. And I was happy for her. I remember before our 7 year time freeze I had developed a huge crush on him, but I thought it had slowly faded away. I guess not and now all I could do was just sob into the gritty sand. I then thought if Natsu would care or not?

I mean after he just pushed me back when he snapped out of it, I was rejected when he thought I couldn't control it. I felt horrible, but really I do hope Natsu is ok even if he doesn't love me I can't help wonder what he is doing right now. No I must get back to him and pretend I don't even remember the story.  
Normal POV  
Natsu and Happy still called for her when they decided to go out to eat. That left just Gray and Erza searching for Lucy. Now Erza had been thinking about where Lucy might be and then went to check Lucy's apartment herself.,  
Ezra's POV  
ok so maybe there is a note? I searched around until I found another letter to her mom but had not been sealed and put in the stack with the others. I had read the note and then decided no matter what Natsu WILL not read this. I didn't have time to think about what the note said. I heard Gray yell he had found that neautral colored purse Lucy wore yesterday by the river bank. After that Gray had plunged into the water.

Then I saw Natsu go in there too. I shouted REQUIP and transformed into my swimsuit. I held that note and stuffed it where it would be dry. Natsu and Geay gave me a look like I had no idea what was when I did see what was... Even Titania was no match for the Louis of Rat Tail the dark guild. He smiled at me and said "Looking for Lucy?"

NORMAL POV

all 4 of them hung on to spread rocks so they didn't drift off. Natsu when did you decide to come back? Erza asked him while Natsu just tried to shrug off the in a little plastic bag. Everyone saw it floating down the river, and it was labeled MOM. Erza why did you take one of Lucy's letters? Now Gray was curious and Erza just stared at him and took her finger to her lips shhhhh, she whispered.

But nobody was worried about Natsu seeing it, because he gets motion sickness from just on the waves. So Erza launched herself off of the rock ands grabbed the letter. Bumping into Louis he said let's play a game. You bring me 10 items from this list and I will forget about her. Louis flew up into the air and vanished as on the ledge was a golden list full of items found in Magnolia.A booming voice then came You have 1 hour to find these. Erza twitched but then lifted herself out of the river and then grabbed Natsu and Gray.

They looked over the list and split up. Erza told gray to go alone,while she traveled with Natsu. They went different directions,and Natsu said whoa look a food restraunt let's go. She grabbed his collar, no we have to find Lucy! We will geez I was just hungry. NATSU! Happy come on, he shouted back. We have to find Lucy Erza gritted her teeth.

Ok Erza, Natsu looked around until they found an item, Lucy's whip. No to think of it everything on the list was Lucy's. Lucy isn't a game Natsu snarled. Louis took a step forward and said well she is my game and then just vanished. Hour over boomed a voice. Erza handed the letter to Natsu because she had changed her mind about it. Natsu started to sweat W-W-What?... Natsu started to mutter. Then he again dived into the river and let the current take him to where Lucy was. Erza and gray followed still unsure why Natsu was in a hurry. Igneel he muttered to him self.


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

Natsu wait up! Erza was yelling at him to slow down. But Gray didn't miss a chance to beat him at a race. Gotta be faster than that slanty eyes! Gray tried to mock Natsu but instead Natsu went faster. Until he could see the island Lucy was on.

LUCY'S POV

uhhh...now im seeing things, Like Natsu swimming towards me along with Erza and Gray. I watched them eventually come here. As I struggled to get up instead of hugging Natsu like normal I went ahead and said Erza thank you so much for saving me. I could tell everyone was gasping even Erza who was just standing there until she hugged me back. To perk up everyone's spirits I said now lets get back. But before I could take a step Natsu pinned me down . WHERE IS HE? Natsu was screaming at me slightly pounding my shoulders against the sand and began to cry. My shoulders and arms were bruised from the rocks on the island. IGNEEL, WHERE IS HE?! I stopped crying and looked at him. Natsu I have never seen an alive dragon except for that one when it nearly killed us. He stopped and handed me the note.

I read it out loud so everyone would no what was going on.

_Dear Mom,_

_I can't keep It in any longer, today when I disappeared after I got the book... I visited a cave and cast my star spell to baracade the cave meant to hold secrets of the dragons. and the old book I had charmed my way in also held a secret. The secret to where the dragons are. I miss you so much, and I have a meaning to this. Remember how I told you I liked this guy well to give me power I will capture his beloved dragon. But for now I will just enjoy knowing the secret to Igneel's location. LUCY_

where is he? natsu repeated. This isn't my hand writing Natsu. But someone had been reading my letters. While I watched all three of them try to hide the slight blush, I rolled my eyes, not you guys! they straightened up almost imediantly. Then I remembered my promise to myself "I will pretend the drunken accident never happened." then I started to question when I had gotten a book, and when did I end up here. They all fell for it that I had lost part of my memory. What was the last thing you remember Lucy? Erza questioned me. Umm well I just remember going to my house then coming to the guild and Cana offered me a drink. I don't remember anything past that. I lied a lot in that sentence but hey I always keep my promises.

Wait you said someone had been reading your letters, how do you know? Natsu looked up and stared a me. Umm well it is not a biggy but I did write about a guy I liked. I put one arm behind my head and smiled. I had just ensured that they will not leave me alone. WHO IS IT? Erza would not leave me alone about it when I was swimming back to magnolia. Finally she let me be and I went to go talk to Levy. I told Levy everything and she agreed to help me. But then she started to giggle and blush. What I asked.

You and Natsu... She laughed even harder as I covered her mouth. Shhhhhh I told her. She nodded then our plan went into action. She barged out of the library and said she was taking me to the infirmary. Everyone agreed if I was to ever regain memory. Some people wanted her to remember the importance of the book and others like Mira to remember the kiss. But any ways after that Levy took me to my apartment and said don't let any one come in or they will figure it out. So levy went back with the book and put on the speed reading glasses and then no one bothered her. It was almost perfect until she heard someone coming in.

Dang it I remembered Natsu. He of all people would ruin her plan. He came in and Lucy had no choice but to hide under the bed.

Normal POV

Lucy was under the bed as Natsu grabbed a box of all the letters Lucy wrote to her mom. He then sat on the bed and one by one read them. Come on Happy help me find who Lucy likes. Aye Sir Happy shouted back and also went through letters. Lucy had gotten bushed and furious face, luckily she had been reading the letter that said who she likes. After an hour they had read through all the letters, Natsu said come on Happy let's go check in on her at the hospital and she must have the letter trying to jog back some memory. Natsu smiled that insanely adorable smile that Lucy loved and left. Wait a second lucy started to think to herself.

If he is gonna try to find me there and im here... HE WILL KNOW THE TRUTH! I rushed onto the bed and waited to see if he would return because she had another brilliant plan. But Natsu didn't come back and when she woke up and went to the guild everyone stared at her and whispered. Suddenly Happy came in and flew straight to her. Luccyyy, we went to go check on you and, and they said you weren't there. I explained to everyone that they recovered some of my memory and I was allowed to go home. Everyone in the guild cheered except for Natsu.

natsu POV

really? Lucy, really? because they said you never checked in! I told her. Then it was silent. I listened to Lucy say that I probably went to the wrong hospital but then I backed myself up on how I went to every hospital. I grew angry and yelled We searched for you Lucy, where were you? I then pulled out the letter, the only letter I had not read. And why didn't you want me to see this? I saw her eyes grow wide. Natsu give that back! I cleared my throat and told everyone this letter contains who Lucy likes. then I started to read.

_Dear Mom,_

_today I decide on something. I never really thought about it but there is this really cute guy._

Everyone laughed as Lucy blushed more than the sauce i use as a defense. then I continued the letter.

_And he is just so sweet and even Mira said we were just the perfect couple. I trust Mira and if she thinks we are perfect for eachother then it has to be true. But if he ever just ever finds out I will die. I already know he liked this girl once but I don't know exactly what happened. Well after I tell you his name, I will tell you some stories. But first mom I really miss you. And another thing he is in the guild!_

Everyone gasped and looked at both Mira and Lucy. While Mira just smiled at Lucy. I closed my eyes while I read part of the sentence

_and his name is..._

I never read the name because out of no where LUCY-KICK! lucy came up and kicked my jaw. Then she stood up and said Laxus, I like Laxus. I don't know why but it seemed like a part of me died. And before I was gonna make sure Lucy snatched the letter from me. What was that for? I yelled. For coming in my house and reading every single letter! I didn't know she was there so I dragged her outside. Laxus I questioned as I was faceplaming my forehead and pacing. she just responded yeah. Then it led to if she really lost her memory or not. When I found out she had remembered and just didn't want a lot of trouble. I was mad.

Wait so you do remember after Cana gave you The sake?

Lucy POV

yes Natsu yes I do.

(sorry for making it super long but I had a lot of freetime!)


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV  
So when did u get into laxus... Lucy had froze and then said no not Laxus.. Some other wizard that can't take a hint. No matter how hard Lucy dropped a hint, Natsu couldn't take one. That night when Lucy was home she just wrote another letter to her mom. Lucy took a bath and then crawled into bed. She woke up the next morning with Mira hanging over her. It isn't Laxus is it? Lucy yelped but then nodded. She got dressed and both Mira and Lucy went to the guild.  
Laxus POV  
There she is, what is she talking about?! First I turn he into stone, beat up on the guy I thought she liked and now everyone tells me she likes me. Well she has some nerve.  
Lucy POV  
Everyone is staring at me, normal, normal. I stood there and ordered a smoothie and went to look at the missions. And Cana was over there sitting with her barrel and Juvia stalking Gray, and everyone mostly doing their thing except with the whole "Laxus" thing. I sat next to Cana and she actually offered me some and aperently everyone had been watching. They all laughed as I backed away from the Lucy poisoning stuff. Then some more people offered me sake and I declined. After a while it seemed to cool down and I headed down towards the library, originally to see Levy. But then again I stumbled on the Memory Day book. I thought about the one memory I wanted to forget about. So I looked around and opened the book. Then when I landed on my feet I was at my old school as a little kid. Oh no I thought not, not this day... I want to go home I yelled kicking the lockers. I then realized everyone was staring. And from what it seemed little lucy had spotted me. Her eyes sparkled as I stepped away and began to run. Later on I started seeing the memory! It all happened so quickly... One of the mean girls came to 11 year old Lucy and spilled their meals all her. And in front of the boy she used to like. While everybody changed her name, and said horrible things, and well the boy I like tripped onto the ground. I yelled NOOOOO in my head and then just kinda vaporized into my own time. I then looked at all the people who did those things online. And the boy I liked, looks like he died last month. Wait, last month?! Wow so he already ummm, yeah when I had gotten that cold. So when I got a cold and he died, wow... I just looked at the page online. Then I went ahead and bought the book and returned to the guild. Levy had been waiting for me, first she hands me the old book I had, then hit the back of my head and yelled Laxus really?! I couldn't help but laugh really loud. And everyone just stared at me. Then I was kinda forced to tell them how I remembered everything, and well also lied.. About my crush. So everyone questioned who it was and I just round up the gang for the mission. When we chose one we showed master and just got to the train station. But everybody just drew their magic out when I bumped into Louis. I told them it was cool and they looked like they were in disbelief. After we were on the train they tried to explain Louis was the bad guy and I just laughed. Then they asked who I like and I bit my lip and yawned. I teased them and said maybe when I get up. So I pretended to sleep, and then really fell asleep. Natsu was on the same bench as me and i  
Fell asleep thinking about 30 baby happy's. When I woke up Natsu had moved to the other bench and I saw he moved his stuff too. I sighed, then wrote a note and I read it inside my head.  
Dear Natsu,  
This is Lucy, I guess it's now or never but when you called me just because u wanted Virgo, I have liked you since. The person in the letter was you. But I need you to tell the others at the guild I will come back in a month. By then well I just hope you can forget about me. Until then Natsu I love you...  
I then started crying but no I jut laid the note where I had been sleeping and walked to the back of the train. I used my whip to grab onto a lamp and swung off. Still with tears in my eyes, I whispered Good bye Fairy Tail.  
Natsu POV  
uhhhhhg, I'm never riding on a train again, and then I heard Happy crying. What... The train had stopped and I unzipped my suit case to find Happy. What's wrong dude? An he pointed to where Lucy had slept. Natsu read it and then crumpled it and looked back. He had no idea where she could be. Lucy... He grunted over and over, you belong with Fairy tail. And I'm not waiting a month for you to return all beat up. He told happy to fly with him until they found Lucy. Happy asked what was on the note and I told him what I said, and then told him even a few tear stains. Happy whispered "she llllllikes you!" And I blushed but shook it off, and told happy to dive, I yelled Here I come LUCY! And ran into her hitting the ground. Natsu she whispered, I thought I said to forgt about me, I can't do that Luce... I told her back and took a big step, and kissed her. Happy kept on saying "they lllike each other. And finally i came out and did sort of a victory smile. In my mind I was saying, take that Gray. And then walked around with her. I took several days but I finally got back to Magnolia,and when we came through the doors, it was official they were together.


End file.
